1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition having diuretic, hypotensive and antiedemic effects which contains a 6-halo-4-oximino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline derivative or a salt thereof, and a method to use the above-described derivative or a salt thereof as a diuretic, hypotensive and antiedemic agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For treatment of hypertension, there have heretofore been frequently employed hypotensors having a nerve blocking effect and a vasodilative effect and diuretic agents having an effect to excrete electrolytes, especially Na.sup.+ and Cl.sup.-, and water.
In addition, when an edema has been generated as the result of the localized retention of water and electrolytes due to the functional depression of the liver, the heart or the like or the disorder of metabolism, diuretic agents have also been employed to excrete the retained extracellular liquid in order to prevent the occurance of secondary diseases.
Under such circumstances, it has been thought that drugs having a combination of a diuretic effect and a hypotensive effect would be more effective for treatment of hypertension and the development of such drugs has thus been sought.
However, there has heretofore been no example of a drug which has such a combination of a diuretic effect and a hypotensive effect without causing trouble for digestive organs and therefore is effective on an edema resulting from the localized retention of water or electrolytes generated by the functional depression of the liver, he heart or the like and the metabolic disorder.
We have now discovered a certain type of 6-halo-4-oximino1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline derivatives have a combination of diuretic and hypotensive effects with reduced side effects and thus achieved this invention.